staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 35, Śmierć panny młodej; serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 05:50 Savannah - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:40 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:55 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Niegrzeczni chłopcy, odc. 4; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 633; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior; serial kraj prod.Polska (1967) 11:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1690; teleturniej muzyczny 12:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Mazurskie dzyndzołki 12:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 40; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:20 Gwiazda (Star, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4032; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4033; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 10; teleturniej 17:55 Mamy MAMY - podglądamy odc. 5; felieton 18:05 Mamy MAMY - odc. 2; reality show 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Sądny dzień psa Pluto, odc. 25; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Egiptu; felieton 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Słowo Prymasa ks. kard. Józefa Glempa na Dzień Papieski 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ( studio ) 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Maksimum ryzyka (Maximum Risk); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Armia ciemności (Army of Darkness); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:20 Topkapi (Topkapi); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 7/13; serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Święty Kevin i Kos" (Seamus Heaney) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 605; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 148 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 149 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP 10:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Karol i William - ojciec i syn czy pretendenci do tronu (Prince Charles& Prince William); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1987) 13:25 Święta wojna - (305) ZOO; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1560 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 978 Powrót męża; telenowela TVP 15:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Polska ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Europa ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:40 Totus 2008 - koncert galowy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog (6) - txt str.777; reality show 19:10 Fort Boyard - (6) - txt str.777; reality show 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu (3); widowisko 21:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Najdłuższy lot (Nowhere to Land) kraj prod.USA, Australia (2000) 23:15 Słowo na niedzielę 23:20 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 2 /1A Karol; felieton 23:30 Rzym - odc. 6; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Miasto duchów (City of Ghosts); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:40 Ona i On - wojna płci - (3); talk-show 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 07:59 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:14 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Z archiwum Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:12 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Uwięziony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Baza w Ramstein; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Dzień Kotana; STEREO, 16:9 20:03 Dzień Kotana; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda; STEREO 22:05 Dzień Kotana; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Żużel - Grand Prix - Niemiec 2008 (Grand Prix - Niemiec 2008) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 00:56 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 01:28 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:11 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 6, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 7:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 33, Polska 2008 9:45 Noc w mieście - komedia przygodowa, USA 1987 11:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Pejzaż powyborczy - odc. 294, Polska 2008 12:15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 117, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:45 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 17:45 Agentki - Zdrada, czyli kwiaty - odc. 2, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Wygrane marzenia - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 0:40 Zmierzch: Wampiry w odwrocie - horror komediowy, USA 1990 2:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Turbo Ring - teleturniej, Polska 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1015-1018, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:00 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Pan niania - komedia, USA 1993 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Konrad na zakręcie - odc. 96, Polska 2008 20:35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:20 Komórka - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2004 0:20 W potrzasku - thriller, USA 1995 2:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Telesklep - magazyn 3:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:40 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 6:05 VIP - program kulturalny 6:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 7:35 Melrose Place - odc. 27, USA 1993 8:35 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy - odc. 1/2, Kanada, USA 1987 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 14:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Hiszpanii 15:00 Program sportowy - magazyn sportowy 16:55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:55 4 Discovery - Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - odc. 1/2, USA 2004 19:00 Galileo - odc. 57 20:00 Karate Kid 4: Mistrz i uczennica - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 22:25 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:30 Perfidia - thriller, Kanada, USA 1995 1:25 Miasto przemocy - dramat kryminalny, Włochy, Francja 1970 3:30 Skrzydła - odc. 16, serial komediowy, USA 1991-1992 3:55 Bryan Ferry - "Dylanesque" - koncert 4:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 Plebania - odc. 1135; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1137; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1138; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z... - Agresja w życiu codziennym; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Blues na tratwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Opole na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 957* - Pocałunek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Skarby Południowego Tyrolu (1); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (45); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 334 Panna młoda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zach. - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Ania z zielonego podwórza; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Totus 2008 - koncert galowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 587; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 5 - Co za cyrk kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Słowo Prymasa ks. kard. Józefa Glempa na Dzień Papieski; STEREO 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 30* - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Żurek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Hanna Polk, Andrzej Szopa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 300 % normy - odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 300 % normy - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2008) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 587; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 5 - Co za cyrk kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:54 Słowo Prymasa ks. kard. Józefa Glempa na Dzień Papieski; STEREO 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 30* - Fakt prasowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zawód operator; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Gdyby Adam był Polakiem; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 957* - Pocałunek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Żurek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Natalia Rybicka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Hanna Polk, Andrzej Szopa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Folkogranie - Odpust zupełny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku